Durable cloth and disposable paper towels and nonwoven wipers or cleaning fabrics have heretofore been used for dusting and routine surface cleaning in households and other settings, as both hand held wipers such as dust rags and implement- or handle-mounted dust mops and dusters. Cloth wipers such as terry cloth and braided dust mop cloths have a large capacity for holding dust and other particulate debris, but are too expensive to dispose of when soiled and so must be laundered prior to being re-used. Nonwoven wipers and paper towels or cleaning fabrics are more suited to being utilized as or as components of disposable wipers or cleaning fabrics, because their manufacture is often inexpensive relative to the cost of cloth type wiping fabrics. However, such disposable paper towels and nonwoven fabric wipers may have a more limited capacity for holding dust and other particulate debris and/or may have a more limited ability for picking up or attracting, and retaining dust or other debris.
Therefore, there remains a need for a wiper or cleaning fabric having a combination of desirable properties including improved capacity, efficiency and particle attraction and containment properties. In addition, it would be highly advantageous to provide such an improved wiper in a manner consistent with the costs dictated by the disposable applications for items which are utilized in limited- or single-use disposable products.